Better Off Forgotten
by KuteIrishGrl
Summary: And All That Was Left were a white guitar and an 8 year old's drawing, stained with blood.  And she was forgotten...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Look!"

A little girl, around the age of 8, ran over to a pair of twins with a sketch pad in one hand and a guitar case in the other. Her copper hair was covered with a light blue winter hat that made her teal eyes shine. The girl placed her guitar case on the snow covered ground in front of the boys and held out her open sketch book to them.

The twins, only about a year older then she was, closed their eyes and turned their heads away from her.

"Hey! Why won't you look!?" The girl whined, pushing the sketch pad closer to their faces.

"Tell which one is Hikaru..."

"And which one is Kaoru!"

The twins stared her down as she moved back and pressed her pad to her chest.

"Go Ahead! Guess!" they said in unison, eyeing her with smirks on their faces.

She stared at them for a moment, looking over them, but mainly at their eyes. She then pointed to one.

"You're Kaoru!" She said. "And you're Hikaru!" She pointed to the other.

The twins stiffened in their seats. She guessed right?

"Wrong!" The twins lied, making the girl pout.

"Mean, stupid, lying..." The girl mumbled.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!"

The children looked over to two women walking towards them.

"It's time to go boys!" One said as the other kneeled in front of the girl.

"Honey, I thought I told you not to run off like that. And with my guitar no less." The woman smiled.

"I learned a new song at practice today, mommy! Listen!" The girl pulled out a white guitar from the guitar case and sat on the bench as the boys joined their mother.

The girl started to play as a group of rough looking men stood nearby.

"Sorry, Katie, we have to go!" The one woman said, leading the boys to the other side of the park.

Then a car pulled up...

Then all that was left was a white guitar and an 8 year old's drawing, stained with blood.

And a pin saying "Never Forget"


	2. Chapter 1

HI!!! and welcome to my first Ouran Story!!!!!! Reviews are deeply appreciated as are any other forms of criticism!!!!

**Chapter 1**

(??? Point Of View)

"You have got to be kidding me..." I held up the sad excuse for a dress at arms length. It was a bright yellow, puffy, weird... thing. How can so many girls agree to wear this thing???

"Caroline!!! George!!!" I yelled out of my practically empty room. It took them a while to show up, probably because this house is so friggin' huge!

Caroline and George are my new parents. They adopted me a month ago from an orphanage I only spent two months at. I lived on the street before that. But now, I guess I'm getting another chance at living a 'normal' life.

"What is it?" Caroline asked. Oh by the way, don't expect me to call them 'mom and dad' anytime soon. I'm grateful that they adopted me and all but that doesn't automatically make them my family...

I held the dress out to them. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Caroline giggled a bit and George just sighed.

"There is no way!!! There is no force on this earth that is going to make me wear this thing!!" I whined, only making Caroline laugh more. "Even if you did design...hey why are you laughing?!"

George chuckled a bit before saying "I know we told you we were Ouran High's designers, but we're INTERIOR designers, not fashion designers"

I stared at them for a moment before giving a sigh of relief.

"Well, is there another design? You know, one less... poofy?" I tossed the dress on my bed and sat on the edge of the night-stand. They thought for a moment.

"Well... there is the boys uniform..." George started.

"Ya!! You can switch the pants for a skirt and make it more girly!!!" Caroline cheered. I honestly don't understand how these two stand each other. They're so different...

"What's it look like?" I asked.

"Look yourself." George handed me a white box with the Ouran High School symbol on it. I opened it up and laid the uniform out on my bed next to the 'thing'. "Now this is more like it!!" I smiled.

"I knew there was a chance you wouldn't like the girls uniform so I got the boys one too." George smiled. WAIT!! GEORGE SMILED! I've been here for a month and I've never really seen him smile.

"You know how to sew right?" Caroline asked. I nodded. Spending so much time on the street, I had to make my own clothing.

"There's some fabric in your closet if you want to make some changes. The sewing machine is in there too! Have Fun!!!" Caroline cheered before leaving, George right behind her.

I looked back at my backpack and guitar case, the only two things that I had while living on the street. The case was a bit torn up, but still in good shape. My backpack was in almost perfect condition, being that Caroline had it cleaned right after I arrived. It was covered in different pins that I've found while traveling outside of the city. But there was one that I've had since I was still living a normal life.

It had a black background with a white rose on it. Above it, in white letters it said 'Never Forget'

I took the pin off and placed it on the night-stand while I started altering my uniform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 hours later...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally! It's finished!!" I cheered.

I took Caroline's advice and switched the pants for a black mini skirt and altered the sleeves of the jacket so they were a bit more comfortable. When it came to the white blouse, I just hacked the sleeves off. I added leggings that were the same color as the jacket that went up a bit pass my knees and a pair of black mid-shin lace up boots to tie it all together.

When I finished I took the pin from the night-stand and pinned it under the left flap of the jacket, where I decided to keep it hidden from now on.

'Oh Ya!!! I am GOOD!' I complimented myself before hanging it up, proud of my creation.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit.

'Hmmm...Ouran High School... Mom went there...' I looked at the clock which read 11:23. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before going under my bed covers. I stared out the window at the black sky, the night of a new moon.

'This is the same neighborhood where I grew up...I wonder if my mom's friend is still around...and the twins... do they go to Ouran?... even if they did... they won't remember me...I'm better off forgotten anyway...'

And with those last few thoughts running through my head, I drifted off to sleep.

'A new moon. A new life.'

Well thats the first chapter!!!! i hope you liked it!!!! like i said reviews are deeply appreciated!!!!!!!!!!! and please forgive me for any spelling or grammer mistakes i made. i'm not very good with that yet. Thanks Again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

WoW!!! I'm shocked(yet super happy) at the amount of reviews I got!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! For all of the questions here are your answers: you'll have to keep reading to find out! Lol simple as that!!! Thanks again! Now heres the next chapter!! Enjoy!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

_First Day_

(??? Point Of View)

"Miss Castro, it is time for you to wake up." I heard as one of the house-keepers shook me awake. Something tells me I'll never get used to this: being called 'Miss Castro' or being woken up so early.

I yawned as a tray of food was placed on the night-stand. Now this I can get used to: REAL FOOD!!! When living on the street, you don't see food like this very often.

After eating most of my breakfast and taking a shower, I changed into my new enhanced uniform.

"Miss Castro, your limo is ready!" I heard someone say from the other side of my bedroom door.

'Limo...?'

"Uh...okay! Just a sec!" I finished lacing up my boots and grabbed my guitar case, a piece of toast hanging from my mouth. I raced down to the main hallway, where George and Caroline were waiting.

"Awww!! That's so cute!!!" Caroline squealed in delight as she hugged me.

'She made me drop my toast...'

"You better get going, here, give this to the main office when you get there." George said, handing me a piece of paper.

"What is it? I thought we finished all the registration stuff..." Last week was the most annoying week ever! I had to fill out what seemed like thousands of papers, describing what I wanted to be known about me. If all school here are like that, there's no way in hell I'm going to college!!

"We have to work late today with a client so use this for when you need to get home." Caroline handed me a small white box with a teal ribbon on it.

I slowly opened it up and I swear I was going to faint...

" A CELL PHONE!!!! OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Hey, I'm still a teenager you know, 15 to be exact. I jumped up and down for a little before George literally pushed me out the door towards the limo.

"Have fun!!" Caroline called as I got in the limo. I smiled and waved back at them before closing the door.

The ride to school was... quiet, to say the least, but it gave me time to think about how fast my life went from 'sleeping on park benches' to ' riding in a limo to one of the best schools in the country'. It was also the school my mom went to when she was my age. She said she met dad there too.

I never really knew my dad. He died when I was 3 from cancer, so when my mom died I had no-one to turn to and the bank said I wasn't eligible(i.e. not old enough) to get the money in the will and that I would have to live with a foster family until I was 16. I didn't want a foster family... so I ran away. Simple as that.

"Miss Castro..." The driver's voice snapped me back to reality. "We're here."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Marcov." I said, opening the door and getting out.

Mr. Marcov was assigned as my personal driver. He was a frail old man, with a kind heart and a smile to match. George told me he's the most loyal servant they ever had.

"Uh, Miss Castro?" Mr. Marcov, rolled down the window and called out to me.

"What time should I pick you up?"

I walked over to the driver's window. "I want to stay after a bit to get to know the place so I'll call you? You're number is on here, correct?" I asked, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone.

"Well yes, but quiet frankly, I don't know how to use it very well." He chuckled making me smile. "That makes two of us. I'll call you when I'm finished." I replied. "Oh and one more thing..." I said as he started to roll up his window.

"Yes, Miss Castro?"

"Don't call me Miss Castro." I said, quiet bluntly.

"Then what shall I call you?"

I thought for a moment. ' I'll just say my full name'

"Neolania, if you please." I said.

"Very well miss 'Neolania, if you please'" He joked before driving off.

I watched with a smile as he drove away and made my way to the main office.

'MAN!!! This place is huge!!!!' I stared in awe as I walked around the school, with its tall ceilings and amazingly detailed windows, this place was beauuuuutiful!!

After visiting the main office, I found out the piece of paper George gave me was a letter, permitting my outfit, so I wouldn't get in trouble. 'Thanks Geroge!'

The lady at the front desk gave me a map to my new class. Class 1-A.

While walking towards the class, I suddenly got nervous. This is my first time going to school since 3rd grade!

Sure, I know how to read and write and all that stuff, I'm even good at math! When George and Caroline got me a tutor to catch me up with the class, I knew almost all of it, the only thing I didn't know was science. George said I could have gotten into Ouran with my grades alone if I wanted to. So why was I nervous?

I opened the door and slowly walked in. And all eyes fell on me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( Haruhi's Point Of View)

"Hey, Haruhi!" I looked up from the book I was reading, to see Hikaru and Kaoru smiling at me as they took their seats on either side of me.

Before I could say anything the door opened, revealing a girl, maybe my age, with a guitar case in her hand.

Her copper hair was pulled into two braids that fell on her shoulders and a teal ribbon was intertwined into each braid.

Her uniform was... different then the other girl uniforms. It looked like she took the boys uniform and re-made to fit her style, not many people dared to alter their uniforms. She must be really bold to do something like this...

"Class, this is our new student" the teacher said as the girl walked to the front of the class and handed her a piece of paper. As the teacher read the note, the girl seemed to be looking in my direction. When I looked over at the twins, both of them looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Her name is Neolania Castro. I want you all to be nice to her. Now, is their anything you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher looked at the girl.

"Well... not much to say. As I'm sure you could tell by seeing this thing" she held up the guitar case. "I play guitar and a few other instruments... and..." She paused for a moment and looked over the class. "How about you tell me what you want to know, so I don't ramble on like an idiot." She said with a warm smile as some people in the class giggled at her little joke. "So... any questions?"

At that moment, almost every hand in the class went up, with me and the twins being the only exceptions.

"Are you in a band?"

"No"

"Did you make that uniform?"

"Mostly, yea, I just re-modeled the boys uniform"

"How old are you?"

"15"

"Who are your parents?"

The last question made Neolania freeze.

"George and Caroline Castro, their the interior designers of this school." She said calmly.

After that, their were no more questions.

"Miss Castro, how about you sit next to Haruhi. Boys, please move to the table behind you." The teacher said pointing at me.

The twins moaned a little in annoyance before moving to the table behind me, as Neolania came to my table, placing her guitar case at her feet. "Hi, nice to meet ya!" she held her hand out to me as she took her seat. "I'm Neolania."

I shook her hand. "I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you too." She smiled warmly at me and class started.

By the time the lunch bell rang, Neolania answered most of the questions from the teacher, the only time that she didn't raise her hand was during the science portion of class.

As the rest of class left for lunch, I stayed behind, waiting for the twins, who were rather slow today. Neolania was still in the room too, looked like she was drawing something.

Growing a little impatient with the twins, I walked over to Neolania and looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was...

"Is that... me?" I asked, startling her a bit. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Ya... sorry I didn't ask to draw you, but you have a nice profile, I couldn't help it! Call it an artist's impulse." She laughed a bit as I keep staring at the drawing.

It looked almost as if she took a picture of me during class. It showed only the side of my face but it was amazing...

"Hey, Haruhi! Let's go!" the twins called as they made their way to the door.

"Hey, Neolania, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" I asked her.

She looked at me, surprised. "Uh, sure, but are you sure that they'll be ok with that?" She nodded towards the twins as she picked up her guitar case.

"Of course they will." We walked towards the twins and something told me Neolania was really uncomfortable...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Neolania's Point Of View)

As I walked with Haruhi towards the twins, I found my mind racing.

'Are these two really them? I don't know their names yet, but it can't be them, can it?...'

"Neolania, these are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." She said their names, and I couldn't help but tense up. I choked up a pathetic "hello" and looked down at my feet. 'Hikaru...Kaoru... it really is them... the last time I saw them... was the day mom got killed... they wouldn't talk to me that day...something tells me they won't talk to me now either.

"Hi." I heard one of them say, I looked up at the one who spoke. "In case you're wondering, I'm-"

"Kaoru." I cut him off and pointed to the other. "And your Hikaru."

The three of them stared at me, shocked.

'Well, looks to me like they don't even remember me'

My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach, which decided to embarrass me by grumbling so loud, I'm sure everyone in school heard it.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I held my stomach, hoping the rumbling would stop. I forced a smile and said "As you can tell, I'm hungry, can we go to lunch now?"

The twins were laughing a bit and put there arms around my shoulders.

"Sure, sure. But first..." They stared at me for a moment. "How did you tell us apart so easily?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought it was obvious" I kinda answered their question and wiggled a bit to free me from their grasp. "Now can we eat, I'm starving!"

"Not until you tell us how!" they said in unison. I smirked and grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"You have to catch me first, come on!" and we were off. I pulled Haruhi in a random direction. I heard the twins racing after us, telling us to slow down. 'Fat chance'

"Why are you pulling me along?" Haruhi asked, still running.

"I don't know where the cafeteria is." I smiled. "So which way?"

"It's just down this hall." Haruhi said as I started to smell the lunch food as I got closer to the cafeteria. 'FOOD!' yes I love food, I can't help it...

We reached the cafeteria before the twins did and got our food, the twins still no-where in sight. 'Their not that slow...unless they really let themselves go these past few years...'

We picked a table and trying with all my might to not look like a pig, I ate my food slowly.

"Hey, Neolania?" I looked up from my plate to Haruhi, who was sitting across from me. "Why did you make your own uniform?"

"Well..." I played with my food as I spoke "Honestly when I saw the girl's uniform, I wanted to barf... its just not my style to be...poofy..." I looked around the room. 'Where are they?' "But what about you?" Haruhi froze at that question.

"W-What do you mean?" Haruhi stuttered, making me raise an eyebrow in utter confusion.

"Well, you're a girl in a boy's uniform. Why?" I re-worded my question.

"Well..." Her voice trailed off. Then it hit me.

"Oh!... you don't want anyone to know?" I whispered. She nodded a yes. "Okay, I won't push you for answers. I don't need to know about your love life." Unfortunately, Haruhi was _trying_ to take a sip of her drink, but my last statement made her spit it out onto the table, and onto my food...

"N-N-No! It's nothing like that!" She gave a nervous laugh. "You see..." She lowered her voice. "I have a debt to pay, and to do so..."

"Say no more!" I cut her off. "It's your business, I won't judge."

She gave me a warm smile and thanked me.

I stared down at my now soda covered food then back around the cafeteria. Still no sign of the twins...

"Neolania?" I looked back at Haruhi.

"You can call me Neo, Haruhi, it's easier, right?" I replied. Haruhi smiled and spoke again.

"Why did you run from the twins? Do you not like them?" I lowered my head.

"No, no where near that. It's just... we always used to do stuff like that when we were younger..."

"You've met them before?" I nodded in response.

"But honestly," I rose up out of my seat and grabbed my tray. As I started to turn around to return my tray... "I don't think they even remember me-"

_CRASH_

All eyes fell on me as two pairs of arms enclosed me, a broken plate scattered on the ground with various foods around them.

"Don't say that." I heard one voice whisper in my left ear. "Don't even think that." Another voice to my right. I recognized the voices instantly.

'Kaoru...Hikaru...'

"We could NEVER forget you, Neo" they said in unison.

I closed my eyes as I took in there words, they remember me...

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing to that poor girl?!" I snapped my eyes open as I felt the grip around me loosen and a princely voice filled the cafeteria.

A boy with blonde hair stood in the middle of the cafeteria with 3 other boys around him. One was really tall, another wore glasses, and the other one...is a little kid?

"Milord! What do you want?" The twins said, obviously annoyed.

'Milord????'

"I am so sorry...princess..." 'Milord' said as he came up to me and caressed my cheek. "Did these two devils cause you trouble?" he cooed.

I balled my right hand into a fist, ready to punch this 'Milord' in the stomach, well apparently the twins noticed this and held my arm back.

"Neo! No!" Kaoru said. "Tamaki is not a molester!" Hikaru joined in.

Tamaki froze at the word 'molester' and I wanted to burst out laughing but stopped myself.

The bell rung, stating we had to return to class. Kaoru and Hikaru pulled me backwards by my arms back to class, Haruhi right behind us.

'Well... that was different... I wonder if its like this everyday?' And by the sly look on the twin's faces something told me it was ALWAYS like this.

'Mom...It has been 8 years...and now, I think I'm getting a second chance at a normal life... but now, it doesn't seem so normal anymore...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ya!!! Chapter 2 is done!!!! I hope you all liked it!!! And heres some news on the upcoming chapters:

Several of the chapters will be remakes of my favorite episodes! So if you haven't seen the anime, you should! It's not out in English yet, but its good just the same! is a good site to see them.

Being that Neo is a musician, I MIGHT include a song or two. MIGHT as in maybe, not sure yet.

And for those wondering how the heck I came up with the name 'Neolania'... I made it up. There is no record of 'Neolania' being a name. I wanted Neo to be her nickname, and randomly came up with this full name. But when I looked into it her name is made of two parts :Neo-meaning new, and Lania- meanig sky or heaven. So her name could mean: New Sky or New Heaven

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Reviews are DEEPLY appreciated!!!

TTFN Ta Ta For Now!!!

KuteIrishGrl


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_What's A Host?_

(Neo's Point Of View)

The rest of class went by pretty smoothly and I got to know Haruhi a little bit better. After the last bell rang, I gathered my new school books and grabbed my guitar case.

"Hey, Neo!" I heard the twins behind me as I made my way to the courtyard.

"What is it?" I asked as I placed my books on a stone bench. "I wanna play."

The twins looked at each other then back to me. 'They're up to something.' I ignored them for the time being and opened my guitar case which also had two other compartments on the upper part of the lid. One held a violin, and in the other, a flute. The violin was pretty beat up when I found it, but it was still usable, and the flute was a gift from one of my various bosses for my 14th birthday.

I pulled out my guitar. It was a bright pearly white but it had splatters and specks of red running along it, like something nearby exploded...

I strung my fingers to the strings and played various notes, not really playing a song. I felt the twins staring at me, making me really uncomfortable. "What are you looking at?" I said, annoyed.

"We got a better place for you to practice." They said in unison.

And before I could say anything, Kaoru took my guitar and handed it to Hikaru, who placed it in my case. Meanwhile Kaoru pulled me down a hall I haven't been down yet.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I complained as Kaoru continued to pull me by my arm, which is REALLY uncomfortable.

We soon reached the end of the hall where a set of double doors waited. A sign above reading 'Third Music Room'

'A music room...?'

"Go ahead! Go in!" I heard Hikaru say behind me.

"Give me my guitar. NOW!" I barked, my hands balled into fists.

Hikaru stared at me wide eyed for a moment, but handed it over.

"Now...GO!!" the twins cheered in unison.

I rolled my eyes and opened the doors, as rose petals flew by me.

'What the hell?' I slowly walked in to the strange room as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights in the room.

"Welcome." I heard 5 voices say in unison, each voice belonging to... a fireman...?

My eyes widened when I realized who these 'firemen' were...

"Haruhi?" I asked as I eased my way into the room. "Uh... where am I?"

"This is the Host Club!" The twins said as they pushed me forward. "Milord! We found your entertainment!"

'Milord...Oh God!'

"AHHHH!!!! Hikaru! Kaoru! Why did you bring that insulting girl in here!?" The blond boy known as 'Milord' yelled.

"Hey, I'm not the one that called you a molester!!! That was them!" I pointed at the twins.

"Hey!" they complained. "You were gonna punch him!!"

"So!! I had the right, I don't want some perverted idiot touching me!" I barked back. ( A/N: I think I just heard some Tamaki fangirls call out for blood)

At that moment, the perverted idiot in question, moved to a corner and sat in the fetal position growing what looked like mushrooms...

'Man! Why do I have to be so nice to the stupid and pathetic?!?!?' I asked myself as I walked over to him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that, I'm just not used to such open affection is all..." I said, letting out my hand to help him up.He looked up at me with wide eyes and I gave a small reassuring smile, even though it pained me to be nice to him...

He gently took and raised himself off the ground. He stared down at me for a bit and then looked at my guitar case, which I left in the middle of the room, where a bunch of girls were staring at it as they entered the room.

'Why are their so many girls here?'

"Uhh..." 'Milord' stuttered.

"Neolania."

"Uh, yes, Miss Neolania, um, uh, how well do you play the guitar?" The tall blonde continued to stare at my guitar case.

"Pretty good, I play a few other instruments too." I explained as Haruhi and the others joined us.

"Tamaki." I turned around to look at one of the boys I saw in the cafeteria earlier. The one with black hair and glasses. He was addressing the 'Milord'.

'So his name is Tamaki...' I looked over to him and I noticed his eyes were a beautiful mix of blue and purple. 'Woah...' I've never seen eyes like that before...

"We need to get to our customers." The one with glasses stated before turning to the large group of girls. "The Host Club Is Now Open!" He called and the group went into an uproar and traveled throughout the room, sitting at various tables and couches, where teacups and small snacks were waiting.

"Uhhh Haruhi?" I called her over before she left. I went close enough so only she could hear me. "What's a host?" I whispered.

"A host basically entertains women, with different styles." She explained.

"Then why are you dressed like firemen?"

"It's our theme today." She said blankly before leaving towards her guests.

I walked over to my guitar case and carried it over to a free couch. I looked around the room and watched the different 'styles' this club had.

I looked over to Tamaki first, just as he swooned a girl by whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 'Princely...'

I then looked to the one with glasses. He calmly talked to the girls, giving them a sly smile. 'Cool...'

I then looked over to a group of girls who were with the tall guy with black hair and the one that looked like a little kid.

The tall one stayed silent as girls stared at him. 'The Strong, silent type? Maybe wild...' And then the short one who was eating a piece of cake with a stuffed bunny in his arms. The girls giggled, saying how cute he was. 'Little kid?...loli-shota maybe?...'

Then was Haruhi. She was simply talking to the girls, like she would normally. 'She..he...must be the natural type...'

And then the twins...oh boy...

"Hikaru! Not that story..." Kaoru blushed as he started to 'cry'

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but you were just so cute then..."

The girls yelled in delight "Aww Brotherly love! So beautiful!"

I held in my giggles so I wouldn't crash onto the floor in a fit of laughter. 'Brotherly love? Priceless! Ya, defiantly the little devil type.' I thought to myself as I decided to take out my sketch book. I just couldn't get those eyes out of my head.

I stared at the paper as my hand took control, drawing lines and curves as the form of Tamaki's face came into view. It was simple, just him smiling back at me. I finished the sketch in a matter of minutes and looked at my work. I wanted to make the eyes stand out, they just blended in too much.

'Damn. I left my colored pencils at home...'

"Neolania-chan?" a sweet voice said.

I looked away from my work only to be met by two big chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh... yes...uh...?" It was the little kid one... I don't know his name!

"I'm Hunny!" He said cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile, he was just so adorable...

"Nice to meet you, Hunny! Say, do you have any colored pencils around here?" I asked. His eyes widened as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Does Neo-chan like to color?" He cheered, I nodded a yes and he ran off in some random direction. Before I knew it, he was back with a large batch of colored pencils. "Here!" He handed the colored pencils to me, which I took gratefully and started to look through them.

'No, too blue, too purple, green, no, no...AHA! Perfect!' I took a pencil and I traced over Tamaki's eyes with it. After shading it in, I smiled and said "Finished!"

I only colored in his eyes and man, did they stand out!

Hunny, who ran off somewhere again, instantly came back, with the tall boy and a large group of girls closely behind.

"Really?! I want to see!!!" Hunny cheered.

I shrugged and flipped the sketch pad over, so it was in his view.

"WOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!"Hunny said in awe, as the girls around us simply stared. "Neo-chan is very good at drawing Tamaki!"

"His eyes look beautiful!" Most of the girls said as Tamaki, who heard his name mentioned, came over to where we were, with basically everyone in the room following him. He grabbed the sketch book from Hunny and stared at it in shock.

He kept switching glances between me and the picture, making me feel a little uncomfortable...

"Neolania!-"

"Call me Neo." I said cutting him off.

"Uhh...Neo... uhh... can I keep it?" He blushed slightly as he held the book to his chest.

I thought it over a little. Before saying "Okay, but let me see it for a second." He handed me the book with caution, like I was going to bite his hand off or something, and I ripped the page out. I then signed my name in the bottom corner along with the date.

"Take good care of it ok?" I said as I handed it back. "That's some of my best work there." He gave me a small smile and walked over to another couch.

"Miss Neo..." The boy with glasses... "I'm Kyoya, vice president of the host club. And it would be my honor if you would consider being our entertainment here."

"So, Kyoya, you want me to just play my guitar?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok, but first, what's his name?" I pointed over to the tall one who is with Hunny.

"Thats Takasi, but we call him Mori."

"Mori, got it. So..."

"Before we make any final decisions though we would like to test your skills." He said o-so-professionally.

"Test?" I heard someone say, it was Haruhi, the whole club was there.

"Yes, Miss Neo agreed to be our entertainment."

'I never really gave an answer, you know...'

"Really!?! YA!!!" Hunny came and hugged my leg. "What song's do you play Neo-chan?" He stared up at me with large eyes.

"Everything really... Whatever I want. Actually, I'm working on a new piece of my own."

"Oh really?" Kyoya said with a sly smile. "Then would you mind playing that for us?"

"Uhh...sure, but it requires a violin too..." The song would sound horrible if it was just guitar...

"Takashi can play violin!!" Hunny cheered and stared up at Mori. Honestly I like calling him Takashi better... "Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah" I stared a little bit. He actually talked! Then I remembered where I was and what I was doing .

"Then, would you mind playing with me?" I asked nicely.

He nodded as I rushed to open my case and took out some blank music sheets I keep at hand. I took a pencil and drew out the notes. When I finished I handed the sheet to him. "Can you play that?" He nodded in response as I handed him my violin. He walked up to a small stage and placed the sheet music on a stand. I grabbed my guitar and joined him, and all eyes fell on us...that's been happening a lot lately...

I started playing slowly, keeping an eye on Takashi to make sure he knew his cue. My fingers danced across the strings of my guitar as sweet music reached the ears of everyone in the room.

Then Takashi joined in as the music caught on to a beat. The music sounded almost like the kind you would hear in gypsy movies. As the speed of the music raised, everyone in the room clapped to a beat. 1-2-1-2-12345.

As I strung the last chord, the room cheered, Hunny jumping up and down enthusiastically, Kyoya clapping silently, and everyone else cheering. We both bowed and walked off stage. I felt really proud of both of us, Takashi caught on so quickly and I actually got to perform, which I haven't done in a loooong time.

"NEO!" The twins ran over to me and nearly knocked me over as they tried to hug me. "We were AWESOME!" They said in unison. It was pretty easy to play though...I've played much harder music...

I thanked them and went over to Takashi. "Thank you, Takashi" I gave a sweet smile and the next thing I know, he hugged me and turned us around, and then...

CRASH

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.0 What happened?... lol you'll just have to wait til the next chapter!!!

oh and the song that Takashi/Miro and Neo were playing was 'Requiem' from the FullMetal Alchemist movie: Conqueror Of Shamballa(it plays in the last scene and its such a beautiful song!) So if you want to hear it send me a message or review or whatever and I'll send you a link to the song!

Oh! And for those wondering! There WILL be a pairing!!! but its up to you to guess who Neo will fall for! It won't be obvious until maybe about chapter 9 or 10 (oh yes I have it all planned out, I love to torture people lol!)

And chapter 5(I know this is only chapter 3 but heres a heads up) will be Episode 2 of the anime - A High School Host's Work , its chapter 2 in the manga so it will work out either way! Happy Reading Everyone!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Blood on Guitar Strings_

(Neo's Point Of View)

"_Thank you, Takashi" I gave a sweet smile and the next thing I know, he hugged me and turned us around, and then..._

_CRASH_

I was now on the floor of the third music room in Ouran High School with a tall boy, Takashi, on top of me. The window was shattered into several large pieces and I felt a cold liquid on my right arm, tracing my arm to the guitar, following my fingers to the guitar strings, guiding the red liquid, blood, to the bottom of my guitar and to the floor.

"Takashi?" I whispered. When I heard no response, I gently lifted him off of me and laid him on the floor. I looked over to the window, an old brick nearby, where the wind picked up the sound of laughter and brought it to my ears. I ran to the window and saw three boys bending over in laughter, and I recognized them.

"Marco! Lel! Gaya!!" I yelled, grabbing their attention. They stared up at me then turned to run. I noticed the window was broken enough for someone to move through it. Even though I was WAY above the ground I took my chances. After taking another glance at Takashi, who was being taken care of by the others, I stepped back and took a running start at the window.

"Neo!" I heard everyone yell as I curled up my legs, gliding past the window frame out into the open air. I landed pretty good, if I don't say so myself, but I felt a little pressure on my right ankle but I ignored it. I saw that the three boys were not too far ahead and I raced after them.

I chased them into the courtyard, and they reached a dead end. 'Perfect!'

"What the hell is wrong with you bastards?!" I yelled as I started to corner them, I took the leader, Lel, by the collar of his shirt and held him up against the wall. "What right do you have coming here?!?!?!"

I felt Marco and Gaya pull me away from Lel, only raising my anger. 'Oh ya, these bastards are so dead!'

I elbowed Marco in the chin and stomped down on Gaya's foot. I turned to face them. Marco was already on the ground, knocked unconscious by just one little elbow in the jaw. 'What a wimp' I drew my attention to Lel for a moment, to see he was still catching his breath. I turned back to Gaya, who just recovered and got into a fighting stance. He threw a punch, but I ducked and swung my leg out, tripping him. On his way down, he grabbed my right ankle and threw me down, making me land on my right wrist.

'Bastard! That hurt!'

I quickly got up and threw a punch at him with my left arm, only to get tripped from behind.

'Damn, Lel's in now.'

They wouldn't let me get up, they kept kicking me, in the face and stomach mostly.

"You thought you could get away? Huh little Ne-Ne?" they mocked me with their little nickname for me.

"It was your mistake to get adopted, did you seriously think you'd be safe? You still owe us." Lel said.

"I already gave you back all the money dammit!" I said between grunts as they continued to kick me.

"Oh, no. You forgot about our end of the deal, sweety. You still owe us free 'play' time." Lel said with a smirk as my eyes widened. "We're here to collect."

"Then-grunt why did you throw-grunt a brick at that window?"

Lel smirked at me again. "It was funny."

That's when I snapped. I raised both of my legs and kicked them both where no guy would want to get kicked wink.

They doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. I raised my self off, and boy did that hurt, and felt the gash on my cheek. 'Great how do I explain this to George and Caroline?' I thought as I limped over to Lel and lifted him by the collar. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna 'play' with any of you!! So I suggest you guys leave before I decide to have some fun of my own!" I yelled in his face. He staggered back and ran off, soon followed by Gaya, with Marco on his back.

'Finally...' I fell to the ground, trying to wrap myself up with my arms to ease the pain that raced through my body. 'I can barely feel anything' the only thing I felt was the pounding in my head. I heard footsteps over in the distance and tried to call for a little help, but my voice wouldn't come...Even though I had on my bravest face, I was scared during those last moments of the fight. What would have happened if they beat me? They would have had their way with me... they would have... I felt tears sting my eyes at the thought and lowered my head as the footsteps grew louder.

"Neo!" I shot my head up at the sound of Kaoru's voice, along with Hikaru and Haruhi.

I tried to talk again, failing miserably. They ran to my side.

"Are you okay? Stupid question. Of course your not okay, your bleeding a-and bruised a-" Kaoru started but, that's when my brave mask fell apart, revealing a hurt and scared girl, tears streaming down my face.

"K-K-Kaoru...can we go...go back to the club...I-I I want to see Takashi." I stumbled over my words as tears stained my face.

He nodded and helped me up, supporting me on my right, Hikaru did the same on my left. Haruhi had a worried expression on her face as we made our way through the halls. A bunch of students stood staring as we walked, or in my case limped, by.

When we finally reached the third music room, the customers already left and Takashi was already placed on a couch, the school nurse, leaning over him.

"Neo!" Tamaki yelled, along with Hunny, as they both ran to my aid. I was guided to a couch across from Takashi's.

"How is he?" I asked as I laid down on the plushy couch, enjoying the feel of cushion other then dirt.

"He will be alright." the nurse said. "He got a large shard of glass in his left shoulder, but it didn't hit anything vital. He just needs to rest for a little so he should be better in a few days. Now lets take a look at you." She made her way over and took a look at my wounds. "Nothing too bad, but you might want to take it easy on your wrist for a while." I nodded in response.

"Okay, get some rest, put ice on your wrist every now and then for about a week, and try not to get into anymore fights, okay?" She said cheerfully as she left.

After we moved Takashi to a back room to rest, Kyoya decided to re-open the Host Club again. Mostly Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru customers came with a few others.

"Neo." I looked up from my now wrapped wrist to see Kyoya staring at the door to the back room Takashi was in, with a small group of girls standing behind him.

"These girls were originally Takashi's customers but now they wish to talk to you."

I looked back at all the girls, receiving a nod from each of them. "Uhh...okay?"

The girls all sat down in the couches and love seats around me and one sat next to me.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Then...Chaos.

The girls went into an uproar of questions.

"Who were those jerks that hurt you?"

"Did you know them?"

"How did you make your outfit?"

Were the more popular questions.

After a little while, most of the girls left, leaving one girl, Edith. She kept quiet most of the time, only speaking when she agreed with someone.

"Uh, Miss Neolania?" She said quietly.

"Just call me Neo, what's on your mind?" She fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"Well, you see, I was, well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice..."

"Sure, what's up?" I said, readjusting me self so I was leaning back on the couch.

"Well, there's this guy..."

"Let me guess" I sat up "you like him but you're not even sure if he knows if you exist?"

She nodded, blushing a little. "But I remember hearing him say he likes girls who stand out..."

"Oh! I get it!" I leaned forward. "Okay listen the trick is-

I felt a weight on my lap.

"Hunny?" I looked down and in my lap was Hunny, eyes wide and a smile spread across his face.

"Takashi woke up!!" he cheered. I was then embraced from behind, Takashi.

"Neo, you okay?" He asked as he joined me and Hunny on the couch, only wearing his school jacket, reveling bandages wrapped around his shoulder and torso.

"Ya, I beat those guys up when I caught up to them! They wont be coming back here ever again if I have anything to say about it!" I smiled. Takashi smiled too. It was nice.

When I looked back to Edith, she was gone... weird...

"Neo. Congratulations!" I heard, Tamaki and the twins say in unison.

"Huh? What?" I stood up, with the club members around me.

"You... Are The Hostess! Of The Host Club!!" Tamaki cheered.

'Hostess...?'

"Uh..."

"You have no choice..."

"What so ever!"

The twins said. Well if the twins here...and everyone does seem to have a good time here...

"Ok, can I go home now?" I asked.

I finally left and was able to get home, one problem...

'Dammit! How do I work this thing?!' I complained, pressing another button on my cell phone.

"Need a ride?" I turned to see...

"Kaoru? Where's Hikaru?" I asked walking over to him.

"What? You like Hikaru better then me?" He gave a little puppy face.

'Damn puppy eyes...'

"You know that's not true!" I said with a smile. "But, seriously, where is he?"

"He was assigned clean up this week." He laughed a bit.

"Awww, man, I'll have to do that too won't I?" I asked. I hated cleaning...

"Haha, ya. But say, do you need a ride home?"

"Are you sure? I can just call my driver As soon as I figure out how to use this damn thing!" I said the last part hushed, but Kaoru still heard...he rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my hand as a limo pulled up.

"It'll be easier this way." He said, pushing me inside.

We left the school parking lot and Kaoru told the driver my address.

The beginning of the ride was quiet, until...

"Neo, did you... really think that we forgot you?" He said, kinda quiet.

"Ya, I mean it's been almost 8 years and you guys never really did play with me when we were younger anyway. So I-"

"I'm sorry."

I stared at him next to me, he had his head down, not daring to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "But, we were still in our own world then. We saw everything as 'our world' and 'everything else' and you... you weren't in either."

The last part caught me off guard. "What do you mean?"

"To 'us' you were in the middle, the twilight of our world. But to me..."

"Kaoru?"

The next thing I know, he removed his seatbelt and was now on top of me.

"Neo. Next to Hikaru, you were the most important thing to me!" He nearly yelled, making my eyes widen. "When you disappeared... I got scared... so I clung to Hikaru, but I always thought of you, Neo! I could NEVER forget you!"

I couldn't believe this was happening. He seemed so different now. Did my sudden return make him act like this?

"Kaoru... I'm sorry I thought that... but I couldn't help it... this whole time... I thought I was forgotten by everyone, a shadow to the world, all alone, with no-one ."

I looked up at him and his eyes were soft with concern and with something else I couldn't place.

Kaoru...what have I done to you?

"Neo... I can't help but think of you..." he brought his face close to mine, our noses nearly touching.

"Kaoru..." I felt his warm breath on my cheek, a small blush coming across my face.

"Miss Neolania. Were here." We heard the driver say from the other side of the separation window.

"Thank you." I replied as Kaoru got off of me, his face a bit red, and I undid my seatbelt and grabbed my things.

Befire getting out of the car I turned back to Kaoru, who was looking out the window.

I quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the car and heading inside the house.

'Mom... I guess my heart will have to deal with this one on its own, huh?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: YAAAA!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! okay the next chapter is going to be an episode remake, so be ready!! And I decided to have Neo have a relationship with MULTIPLE members! NO! That does not mean she's a slut! It means you, the readers, can send in votes of who she should end up with. This was the 'Takashi and Kaoru' heart chapter! Who's next I wonder...smirk

I also have a little contest for you readers. If you wish to, you can right a mini chapter (up to 5? Pages)(depends on what you call small...) Of Neo's first time with an 'advanced' object. Like with her cell phone in this and previous chapters. Remember, Neo lived on the street for most of her life, so she doesn't know how to use a lot of the big expensive stuff that most of the club members use everyday! It's an optional challenge and who ever wins gets a picture of their favorite Ouran High Character, drawn by me! I'm good, trust me.


	6. Chapter 5

1I'm SO sorry this is so late!!!! I was on vacation at the outer banks then it was my birthday (I'm 16 now!!! WOOHOO!!!) Then I got sick so ya!

This Chapter Is Dedicated to Inu-Miko-Demoness, who was the only person who participated in the contest( :'( ) If you are still thinking of writing a chapter, id be happy to read it! I might post it too and STILL give you a prize(I love to draw the ouran characters so ya...) Inu-Miko-Demoness, please send me a message stating which Ouran character you would like me to draw for you(Prize). The first part of this chapter was written by Inu-Miko-Demoness!!!! ENJOY!!!!

**Chapter 5**

_ A Hostess' Work_

(((Normal P.O.V.)))

Neo sat there in front of the school staring at the odd contraption in her hand, yes it was her new cell! That she currently had no idea how to use, she thought of asking someone but then they would think she was an idiot. She sat there staring at it thinking "maybe its voice activated." She picked it up and flipped it open and said, "..." "wait ,she thought, what do i say?" Then it started ringing, she screamed and almost dropped it. People around stopped and started staring. She got up and started hitting random buttons, panic written all over her face as she started swinging it, saying things like "shut up!" or "dammit how do I make it stop screaming at me!" She then started running in a circle, looking pretty stupid at the moment. She suddenly stopped and set it down backing away from it and then broke into a run down the hallway as it started beeping like a bomb...

(((Neo's P.O.V.)))

I ran as fast as I could towards the library, where Haruhi was quietly studying...well, at least until I ran in screaming like an idiot.

"Neo? What's wrong?" she..um, I mean HE, asked as I bent over, catching my breath.

"My phone... It..." I said between breaths.

"What? Did someone steal it?" I shook my head no.

"I...I think it... blew up" I said, finally catching my breath. She stared at me like I was crazy. "Blew up?" I nodded in response and said. "It just started beeping like crazy!!! I hope no-one got hurt..." I explained as Haruhi started dragging me to the front of the school, where my cell was still beeping...

"Be careful..." I whispered as Haruhi walked over to the phone, as I hid behind a pillar, feeling really REALLY stupid...but safe...

"Your battery is low. That's why it was beeping." She said, holding the cell to my face.

"Oh..."MAN did I feel STUPID!! I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as we noticed the time.

'Shit!' I thought as both of us ran towards the third music room.

"They'll give me a lot of grief if I'm late..." Haruhi panted as we turned down another hallway.

"Give YOU grief? If I'm late again, who knows what Kyoya will have in store for me.

You see, its been about 2 weeks since I joined the host club and lets just say their not going easy on me, especially Tamaki...he keeps making me wear dresses and act all girly, no matter how much I despise them... and I'm having a hard time talking to the twins ever since that incident with Kaoru... I don't want him to act like that again...

Since I'm the only 'girl' in the club, I have two types of customers, boys who want to flirt, and girls who want advice or girl talk. It's pretty fun, and word only just got out that I'm taking boy customers so I'm getting mostly girls. I don't mind though... at least with girls, I'm honest, I honestly hate flirting with boys I'm not interested in...I also play a few songs when I don't have so many customers.

As we walk into the third music room, I swear we walked to another dimension

"Where... the hell??" I asked to no-one in particular as the scent of a tropical island filled the air.

"Welcome" I heard a few voices say. 'You gotta be kidding me...'

Everyone was dressed in clothes you'd expect in an amazon forest! I swear this place gets weirder every single day.

"What? It's just Haruhi and Neo? You're late." The twins said in unison, as I turned to face Haruhi, who was looking at a small calendar.

"According to the calendar, it should be early April right now." She said, looking over it.

"Fearing the chill and curling yourself up in a kotatsu is nonsense!" Tamaki started. "What do you think we have this flawless air conditioning for?" He had a point...Wait, did I just agree with him?!? I must be going insane...

"Is there something of the club's policies you want to criticize? O' Huruhi-kun, who owes us an eight million yen debt?" Kyoya said over Haruhi's shoulder.

After a few days, I found out that Haruhi was In the club because she had a debt to pay, and it was easier to pay back by hosting. I offered to pay for Haruhi but she refused, saying she'd feel bad if she took my money. Either way she would have to wait til my 16th birthday to get it. I would feel bad if I took George or Caroline's money...

"A good man should not bundle himself up. Even if it is early spring when the world is freezing, at this club, we want to receive those freezing kittens...with a warm tropical paradise aura! Yes! Today, this place is the ultimate paradise! A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki said, leaning on my shoulder.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I smirked as he went into his little corner of depression, as I like to call it, and then...

THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN

"This is such cruelty. This skin as sleek as ivory...This ceremonial dress akin to the King of Bali's... but before my goddesses, I can only succumb...and am nothing but a loyal servent." Tamaki cooed as he flirted with various girls..

"Ah, yes, yes. Next week is when our Ouran Host Club's dance party takes place."

I paused at this point, while I was serving drinks. "Dance Party?"

"What kind of things do you do at a dance party?" I turned my attention to the twins group, but I couldn't bring myself to look at Kaoru...

"We book the entire central hall of the Central Building..."

"...and it'll just be the most fantastic thing ever."

"But I really wanted to spend it alone with you, Kaoru..."

"Don't say that, Hikaru... Honestly, I, too..."

"That's so beautiful!!! Brotherly love with a tropical paradise flavor!" the girls squealed in delight as I made my way over to the bar, deciding to have a drink before performing.

"It seems like our customers are more highly strung than usual." I said, leaning on the bar, with a virgin strawberry daiquiri in hand.

"Exposing a certain amount of skin is well-received." Kyoya, who was standing next to me said, scribbling something on his notepad.

"You planned this tropical project, Kyouya?" I said, turning to face him better.

He looked at me from the rim of his glasses and smirked. "I do not have power to make the decision. The operations of this club are entirely decided upon by the King, Tamaki. But, I guess it paid off nonchalantly leaving a photo collection of Bali on his desk."

'This guy is the shadow king...' I thought as I heard someone nearby...

"Ta-da!" Hunny cheered as he entertained a few girls.

"Hunny-kun, you're so cute!" Two girls said.

"These are flowers from Bali. We got them delivered by air." He said, playing with the ring of flowers around his neck, as Takashi walked by with a pineapple...A pineapple?

"Ah, Takashi" Hunny then climbed up Takashi and placed a matching ring of flowers around his neck. "See? We make a set!" Hunny said, hugging Takashi, as a girl fainted.

Things between Takashi and I have been a bit off since my first day... he's always keeping an eye on me, but he won't come near me...it makes me feel like I'm not worth talking to...

"Neo?" I turned around to see a girl with brown hair tied up in a tight bun and glasses. Her name was Mary Downsin, she was the new girl before I came.

"Uh, yes?" I asked, offering her one of the seats at the bar.

"I-I was wondering...if you could help me with...my hair." She said shyly.

"Your hair?"

"Y-y-yes, you see I want to be like you, Neo, I want people to notice me..."

"Say No More!" I cheered. "Wait here!" I said as I ran around looking for something...

"Looking for something?" I turned to see Kaoru staring at me.

"Ya, where's Hikaru?"

"You're looking for Hikaru?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Wha? No, no!" I chuckled a bit. "I was just asking, I'm looking for a yellow rose" I said, digging through the 'jungle' towards the back room, Kaoru right behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I finally reached the back room.

When I didn't get an answer, I ignored him and went into the room. After entering, I felt a pressure in my back as I was hugged from behind.

"I'm sorry" Kaoru whispered into my ear.

I wiggled out of his grasp and continued my search. "Sorry for what?"

"Don't act stupid Neo, you're not good at it." Kaoru said bluntly as he walked to the other side of the room.

I sighed heavily, he was right...I suck at acting like I don't know what's going on...when I really do...

"Listen, I'm happy you missed me and all but I feel like your making your choices to fast, wait did that make sense?...I don't know..." I slid down to the floor, forgetting about my search for the yellow rose.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you like that, I guess it was because your return was so sudden and all, forgive me?" He kneeled in front of me, a yellow rose in hand.

"Wh-where'd you get that?" I asked, taking the rose, as he pointed to a cabinet on the other side of the room with the word 'roses' on it...man, I'm really slow today...

I felt my cheeks heat up at my stupidity, receiving a laugh from Kaoru. It's been a while since I heard him laugh, it was nice...

"C'mon, our customers are waiting." Kaoru said, standing up and offering me a hand. I took it and we made our way back to the bar where Mary was still waiting.

"Ok, what you need to do is make yourself stand out but still look natural ok?" I explained, noticing that the rose still had thorns.

I wrapped my hand around the stem and jerked it down, ripping all of the thorns off, bleeding a little in the process.

Remember how I said Takashi never came near me...

Well now, here he was, the second I drew blood he came with Hunny with a first aid kit and wrapped my hand in gauze.

"Uhh... Takashi..." I shook my head, now I understood, he was keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't get hurt again, but staying away so he wouldn't be the cause of it...Takashi...

When he finished, they just stood there. "Don't you have customers?" I asked, they nodded saying "We just finished!" Well Hunny actually said it, Takashi just nodded...

"Turn around" I told Mary. When she did I took her bun out and put her hair half up half down. I trimmed the stem of the rose, and made it into a strip. I wrapped the strip around her pony-tail holder, placing the rose on the right side of her hair.

"How's that?" I asked as Hikaru handed me a mirror. Wait? When did Hikaru get here? And where'd the mirror come from?

Mary thanked me and left, host club was over...

Next thing I know Tamaki's looking kinda pissed off...woah, scarey...

Later...

"I cannot accept this!" Tamaki cried as he shoved more ramen into his mouth.

"My lord, stop eating commoner noodles...and help out planning for the dance party!"

'Commoner's noodles?...'

"Is he so displeased with the fact that Princess Kasugano prefers Haruhi now?"

Hikaru told Kaoru and I that one of Tamaki's customers claimed Haruhi as her new favorite...

"Her illness isn't something new." Kyoya said, typing away on his laptop.

"Illness?" Haruhi and I said in unison.

"The "host-wandering" illness." "In other words, the "switch guys every now and then" illness."

The twins explained.

'Slut syndrome?' I laughed at the thought, no that's mean...

"Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever, but she has a habit of periodically changing her favorite." Kyoya explained

"Just before this, that favorite was Tama-chan, right?" Hunny joined in.

"Ah, so it's just because his customer got snatched away." I smirked.

"NO!!! That's not how it is!!! All right, I can't stand it any more!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at Haruhi "Haruhi, look like a woman already!" I nearly fell over laughing. What? I thought it was funny, go figure.

"Huh?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side, in slight confusion.

"Why do you have to become popular amongst girls if you're already a girl?! Frankly, the only people that know you're a girl are the club members here!" Tamaki yelled.

"What about gym? Or seating?" I asked, I thought at least a few people would have figured it out...

"P.E. is an optional class, and she opted not to take it." Kaoru said.

"Male and female seating numbers are intermixed, so no one would know." Hikaru added.

"You see, daddy...daddy wants..." Tamaki said, digging through a trunk, pulling out a LARGE picture of Haruhi's middle school picture "Daddy wants to see you when you looked like this!"

"Don't blow up other people's photos without their permission!" Haruhi protested.

"The more I look at it, the more I'm in awe."

"How did "this" become "that"?"

The twins said, thats what I was wondering

"The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighborhood put gum in my hair. So I cut it because it was bothersome. I really don't mind if I'm taken as a guy." Haruhi explained, using 'ore' when she spoke.

"Girls shouldn't use "ore"!!! Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!" Mom?

"Mom, being?" I asked, really confused, it better not be me!?!

"Position-wise... probably me." I gave a sigh of relief... yet I was slightly freaked out that Kyoya called himself Mom...

"Besides, to pay off my debt before graduation, it's much easier being a host and getting designations than being someone who does trivial chores." Haruhi sighed.

"By the way, Haruhi, Neo, you have any ballroom dancing experience?"

"That's a must for the party , eh?" Oh no...shit, shit, shit!!! I nodded no.

"Eh? But... the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right? I'm not interested in events and... Actually, I'd like to be absent-" Haruhi started, only to be cut off.

"No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentleman. If you want to take the path of a host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi. If you cannot master the waltz in one week...and show it off at the party...you will have to expose yourself as a girl... and will be demoted back to trivial chores!" Tamaki proclaimed.

'Oh, boy...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I'm sorry this is so late!!!

And I decided to do more then 26 chpaters, I have too many ideas to put into only 26 chappies so I'll be back soon with a new chapter!! Tata!!


	7. Chapter 6

1**Chapter 6**

_ View from Heaven_

(((Normal P.O.V.)))

"_No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentleman. If you want to take the path of a host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi. If you cannot master the waltz in one week...and show it off at the party...you will have to expose yourself as a girl... and will be demoted back to trivial chores!" Tamaki proclaimed._

'_Oh, boy...'_

THE NEXT DAY

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Very nice, Haruhi. Put your feet together at slow. The gentleman must lead. Look carefully at your female partner." Kasugano said, leading Haruhi around the room.

"yes..." Haruhi says just as she trips, landing on top of Kasugano "I'm so sorry, Kasugasaki!"

"Our Lord is looking gloomy." the twins, when they noticed Neo come in, late as usual. She seemed out of it today in class, like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Neo, your late-" Kyoya started.

"Shove It up your ass Kyoya." Neo said bluntly, receiving shocked looks from everyone. "I don't feel like dealing with you right now." she stated before heading to one of the couches in the corner of the room.

She was like that for the rest of the afternoon. During a break Haruhi came over to her...

(((Neo's P.O.V.)))

"Neo, is something wrong?" She asked as she sat next to me.

I looked over at her and I knew I couldn't hide it from her, I needed to vent...

"A friend of mine died yesterday, but please don't tell anyone, ok?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Okay, I understand, I won't judge." She gave me a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile before returning to practice. I saw a few of them ask her what was wrong with me but she didn't say a word. I'm grateful to have a friend like Haruhi...

After Kasugasaki left and Tamaki went on a rant of helping the girl, I left as soon as I could. I waited on one of the stone benches on the side of the school...

(((Kyoya's P.O.V.)))

After everyone left I started cleaning the room. It was my turn on cleaning duty.

After what felt like hours of cleaning, I grabbed my bag and called one of the drivers to pick me up. I went outside to wait when I started hearing a violin play.

I inched towards the corner of the building and looked to the other side, where Neo was sitting on a bench playing.

_I'm just so tired  
Won't you sing me to sleepAnd fly through my dreams  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
And get away from this place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life_

Her voice filled the air as the sun started to set, illuminating her face, revealing tear streaks running along her face.

_Late night drives, all alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
Singing lines from all our favorite songs  
And melodies in the air  
Singin' life just ain't fair  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

Emotion filled her voice as tears continued to run down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she faced the burning sun.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven,  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here_

This song was...different from the ones she normally sings. This one was raw with emotion as if she didn't have to think about singing, just say what she feels...

_Feel your fire,  
When its cold in my heart  
And things sorta start  
Remindin' me of my last night with youI only need one more dayJust one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too  
_

The last line caught me off guard a bit, she wanted to die?...

_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here  
You won't be comin' backAnd I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say goodbye_

'What happened to her?...' I wondered

_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
Cuz it's all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
Cuz I'm so...  
Lost without you down here_

_You won't be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say gooooodbye  
_

As she finished playing I heard her say a name.

"Kai..." She hiccuped as she continued to cry.

"Neo..." I said as I slowly made my way over to her. She quickly wiped away her tears and put her violin back into her case.

I sat next to her, unsure of what to do or say. At first, I wanted to take the song and market it to the club's benefit, but that's not the case now...

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"That was a very interesting song you just sang, Neo" I said as I pushed up my glasses.

"Ya, well you can't have it, I don't give a crap how much money you'll get!" She said, glaring at me, a small glint in her eyes.

"Neo, I am hurt by your words"

"No, your not." She replied. "You don't care as long as you make a profit out of it."

I stared at her for a moment. She pretty much hit the nail on the head. 'Crap'

"Who was it for?" I asked, receiving another glare from her.

She sighed heavily, then reached into her pocket, pulling out a picture of a young boy, probably her age or a little older.

"He...died...yesterday..." She said quietly, handing me the picture. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was smiling at the camera while holding a guitar.

"Can I ask what happened?" I asked, still looking over the picture. He didn't look like a guy who would get into a fight, but I could've been wrong.

"Do you...remember those 3 guys from my first day? The ones that hurt Takashi?" She asked, her voice still quiet. I nodded in response.

"They did it...they...were trying to..." She then broke down into tears, holding her head in her hands.

"They were trying to find me and he, he, he was stupid and had to protect me!!" She yelled through her hands.

I wasn't sure what to do...so I held her... She clung to my jacket in a death grip, drenching it in her tears. I've never seen her like this before...it scared me a bit, but I didn't show it.

"Kyoya...I'm sor-sorry I yelled at you ea-earlier." She hiccuped as she loosened her grip around me.

"I- It's ok." I said calmly. I then heard a limo pull up. "Do you need a ride home?" I offered her back her photo, which she took back quickly and placed back in her pocket. "No, it's ok" She said as she took out her cell phone and called who I guess was her driver.

After making sure she got picked up, I got into my limo and headed home.

'Hmmm, Neo is tougher then she looks, but when she plays she can't control her emotions...' I pondered those thoughts throughout the rest of the day...

(((Neo's P.O.V.)))

'I can't believe I showed my emotions like that! Dammit!' I cursed myself, slamming my fist on the seat next to me.

'This is perfect, he'll probably use this against me in some twisted way!!'

"I need to talk to someone..."

I pulled out my cell phone and did the only thing I knew how to do, press the speed dial: Haruhi.

"Hello?" A voice I recognized as Haruhi's said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Haruhi, it's Neo."

"Neo? Are you ok? You sound like you were crying..."

Then I heard two other voices in the background "Crying?!?!?!"

'Karou? Hikaru?'

"Are Kaoru and Hikaru with you Haruhi?" I asked.

She gave a heavy sigh before saying, "Ya, they randomly came over again..."

I smiled a bit, I knew she was annoyed, who wouldn't be...

"Well then, why don't the three of you come over to my place, Caroline and George are working late again."

I heard Haruhi ask the boys if they wanted to go, and then I heard what sounded like a door slamming.

"They'll be there before I do, at the rate their going." She laughed. "We'll be there soon."

I hung up right as we pulled into the driveway.

When I walked inside, Maria, one of the house keepers, was waiting for me.

"Hi Maria!" I said. "Listen, I'm having a few friends over..."

"Say no more!!" Maria said, she already knew what to do.

After going upstairs and changing into a white tank top with a teal sweat jacket and a pair of jeans, I went into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Neo!" The main cook, Shames, greeted me as I sat on a stool by a dining counter. I've made sure all the workers called me Neo or Neolania.

I was still feeling a little depressed, and Shames could tell. He went to the fridge and gave me a small carton of chocolate ice cream(the ultimate medicine!).

"Don't eat too much or you'll spoil your dinner. What should I serve for you and your friends?" He asked.

After eating a scoop of ice cream, I thought for a moment. "Hmmm... how about...hot wings and sushi?" He laughed a little at the weird combination. "Ok, but you have to help me make the hot wings, deal?" He held his hand out to me. Which I quickly shook and ate one more scoop of ice cream before putting it away. I then heard the door bell.

"I got it! I got it!" I started to yell, receiving small laughs from some of the workers.

"Wait!" I heard two voice said as I turned a corner, bumping into Maria, and another worker, Steven. They looked at me sternly with smirks on their faces.

"1..." Maria said as we all faced the same direction

"2..." Steven said as we got into our positions

"3!" And we were off, a race to the door, who will win?!?!

So close...then...

Splat... I fell face first on the floor, all thanks to a...banana peel???O.o

"Welcome!" I heard Maria and Steven say in unison as they opened the door.

"That was a mean trick!" I mumbled as I pushed myself off the ground.

"Neo?" I heard more then 3 voices say...wait more then 3?!?!?!

I looked up and I saw the whole host club there!!! standing in my doorway!! 'crap...'

I looked over to Haruhi who gave a small 'there was nothing I could do' shrug.

"Hey guys!" When none of them responded, I looked over to Kyoya. 'Did he tell them?' I knew Haruhi wouldn't tell and Kyoya was the only other person who knew...

This was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want anyone's pity...

Maria and Steven kept switching glances between me and the group before they realized what was going on. Everyone in the house knows about my friend's death and I already told them that I didn't want pity, and so far they were doing a good job.

They all kept staring at me, quietly. I finally broke the silence.

"Kyoya...did you tell them?" I stared him down.

He pushed his glasses up before saying. "Why would I tell them if I couldn't make a profit out of it?"

_SLAP_

I stood in shock as Haruhi's hand made contact with Kyoya's face.

"Kyoya, you have no right to use Neo's life to make your profits." She said bluntly as she walked to my side. That's when the others started to ask questions. I lead them to the living room and told them everything. I got a hug from basically everyone, except Kyoya, but I expected it.

"Neo, Dinner is almost ready." Maria, said, coming into the room.

"Oh!! The hot wings!" I said as I raced off to the kitchen, everyone else following Maria, walking...

"Neo!" Shames said as I entered. "I don't know how to make these things yet!"

It was so funny when I first asked him to make hot wings for me. He was so used to making fancy eloquent food, but I helped him learn how to make fast and tasty food!

"Ok, just put the wings in the fryer and I'll make the sauce!" I smiled and got to work.

After the wings were fried, I put them in a large container, then poured the sauce on. The host club finally came in as I put the lid on and shook the container like a mad man. They all looked at me with confused faces.

When I finished, they all tilted their heads to the side as I opened up the lid. "HOT WINGS!!!" I cheered as Shames took the wings and put them on a serving plate, next to the large plate full of hand made sushi.

"Where will you be eating?" Shames asked. I thought before turning to the group.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" The question seemed to confuse them.

"How about the indoor pool?" Maria suggested.

"Perfect!" I clapped. "Steven, can you go get the boys swimsuits, and Maria, Haruhi and I need 'em too!!

After eating, Steven and Maria brought us our swimsuits. All the boys were the same, black but each one had a different colored stripe. Tamaki white, Takashi blue, Hunny yellow, Karou green, Hikaru red, Kyoya...well Kyoya's was all black...

I gave Haruhi a one piece like she asked but she just wore a sweatshirt and shorts over it...

My swimsuit was a teal halter top and matching short board shorts with a white waist band.

I smiled as I realized most of the guys faces. I quickly jumped into the pool, followed by Tamkai, Kaoru, and Hikaru. Hunny was eating cake, Takashi was watching Hunny eat cake, Haruhi had her feet in the water, and Kyoya was writing something on his notepad again.

After swimming for a little, I got out and sat down in the only seat available, the seat next to Kyoya. I ignored him for the most part, until I saw him tilt his paper in my direction, I eyed it, suspiciously, when I realized it was a note.

_Haruhi was right, I'm sorry._

I looked at him for a little. I knew he really didn't mean it, he just wanted to be on my good side, but hey, that's just who he is.

I quickly stole his pen and wrote _Fine, but I get half the profit! _On his paper. I saw him read over it, before giving me a small genuine smile. The rest of the day was nice, we went over a few things for the dance party, but I could tell something was being hidden from me...typical...

Either way it was pretty normal...well, as normal as the Host Club can get...

_Mom, life has been pretty hectic since I first went to Ouran, but I wouldn't have it any other way..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I wanted to get a bit of Kyoya 3 in there in the beginning, but hell it's hard to write Kyoya without making him a lil OOC or is it OCC (I forget lol!). The song is 'View From Heaven' By Yellowcard. I was planning on saving the song for later, but I like it better here.

Next Time: The Ouran High School Host Club Dance Party!

The troubles just beginning!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

1**Chapter 7**

_Unexpected Guests_

(((Neo's P.O.V.)))

"Neo, your parents wish to talk to you." Maria said as I finished sketching.

I got pretty used to everyone calling George and Caroline my parents, there were even a few times I said it, heck we've bonded.

"Ok, where are they?" I asked, putting away my sketch pencils.

"In the study."

I nodded and headed down the many hallways to the study, where George was drinking tea and Caroline was going through some room designs.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I entered the room.

George nodded and motioned for me to sit at the couch across from them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When will they be here?"

"Sometime this week, we're not entirely sure."

"Where were they?"

"Studying abroad."

"What about the younger two?"

"They were visiting their grandmother."

"Their all coming together, right?"

"Yes"

And with that the clock bell rung, signaling me to go to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT SCHOOL...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neo!" The twins called as I entered the room, tackling me in the process.

"Owww...WHAT?!?!" I said I lifted myself off the floor, everyone staring at me. I've gotten pretty used to that...the staring...AND the tackling!

"We get out of class today!!"

I stare at them for a moment, then around the class room, where a lot of people were still here. If we didn't have classes today, most of the people would be gone by now... I also realized Haruhi was gone...

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"The Host Club gets the day off from classes!!!" they said in unison.

I looked around the room again, noticing most of the students were staring at us with frowns on their faces...oh, boy...

Before I could say anything I was being dragged by the twins towards the third music room...being dragged has become part of my everyday routine too...

After being pulled into the third music room, I was told by Tamaki that their will be A LOT of male customers, some will dance with the female customers, but the main objective was for me to dance with as many as possible...

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I said, just thinking about dancing that much made me exhausted. "I'm still not that good..."

"Practice makes perfect." I turned around to see Takashi smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him.

"Aww, but I don't wanna!!!" I whined childishly, receiving smiles from everyone, with the exception of Kyoya, of course.

"Well then, Mori, why don't you help Neo and Haruhi practice their dancing while we finish planning the party.

Mori quickly nodded and the next thing I know, he's twirling me around, my feet more then a few inches off the ground. "If I could dance like this all the time, I wouldn't mind dancing with all those guys!" I said between laughs.

Maybe this dance won't be as bad as I expected...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night(dance night)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NEO!!! your limo is ready!!!" Caroline called up to me, as I finished dressing.

I made my way down the stairs, almost tripping in my shoes on the way down, damn high heels...

"NEO! You look so cute!!!" Caroline cheered as I reached the bottom and headed towards the door.

"Have fun!!" she said.

I got to the school early, like the host club asked me to, only to realize the place was empty...

"Where the hell is everyone?" I said to no one in particular, being that no one was there.

I walked into the middle of the large room, staring up at the giant chandelier that hung from the ceiling, its lights shining brightly, warming the room. In front of me were a set of stairs, leading to another pair that split, each going in opposite directions, eventually leading to each other on the higher floor.

I made my way up the stairs, my hand on the railing in a death grip, hoping with all my being that I wouldn't fall. But, of course, I tripped anyway...

Just as I was about to fall to my utmost demise, as a small scream escaped my lips, two strong arms caught me from behind.

I was lifted back to my feet, allowing me to turn to face my savior.

My eyes went wide. "No..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hmmm...who's P.O.V. this time?... Lets try...

Karou's P.o.V. (Aww come on!!! it's fun writing him!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hikaru? Did you hear that?" I asked as I heard what seemed like a scream from the main hall, where the dance was going to be held.

"Huh? No, I didn't, did you, Haruhi?" he asked Haruhi as she put on her jacket for the dance.

I faced the others and all of them shook their head 'no'.

I shrugged it off, thinking it was my imagination.

"WAY!!!!!!!!" That one we all heard. It sounded like Neo.

Everyone rushed to the main hall to see Neo being spun around on the dance floor by...some guy...

He had blonde hair, and his skin was pretty tan, he was about the same height as Tamaki, and he was STILL twirling her around like Takashi did...but...with Takashi, it was just practice, now...

She was smiling and laughing, really enjoying herself...then why do I feel so pissed off?

"Neo!" Tamaki called as he continued down the stairs to the two.

I then noticed someone creeping up behind Neo and the guy, raising his arms up to attack.

"Neo!" I called out. The guy turned around to the attacker, but before anyone could do anything...

O.o

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Neo was...laughing? The attacker had his arms around his waist, and he was...spinning her around? When getting a better look at the guy, he looked EXACTLY like the first guy, blonde hair, tan skin, everything!

The guy let her down and she turned to face him, hugging him. He kissed her hair as he stroked her back. My hand instantly turned into a fist...who were these bastards?!?!?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neo's P.O.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neo!" I turned around to face the host club, most with confused looks on their faces. Except for Kaoru...who just looked pissed off, I looked away from him, afraid he was mad at me.

_They _noticed this and stood in front of me protectively, dividing me from the host club.

I quickly glanced back to Kaoru, who had turned his head away from me. Hikaru shrugged a bit and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Nyx, Alphonse, it's okay." I said, as I moved in between the two twins, towards the host club.

"This is the club I was telling you about!" I gave a fake smile, but it seemed to fool them, since they smiled in return.

"Ok..." I turned to face the club and point them out but they stopped me, pointing to each person and saying the name that belonged to them themselves, even getting the twins right. I guess I was a bit descriptive in my conversations of the host club.

The host club still looked confused.

"Everyone, these two are Nyx and Alphonse." I said pointing to each in turn.

"Their my older brothers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAAA!!! 2 new characters!!!! their not really major characters, their more supporting roles. You see I wanted Neo to have siblings. I will explain a few things in the next chappie but I can let a few things slide for now. Nyx and Alphonse are twins! Duh! And their Neo's older brothers, But unlike Neo, George and Caoline are their real parents. For those wondering where they were this whole time? They were studying abroad in Ireland...or were they?? Ok yes they were, but they were doing something else too. Something connected to Neo...O.o?

OK hope you all liked it!! I'll update next Friday! I'm trying to make a pattern, update every Friday at 4:30...it will be hard but I'll try!


End file.
